Book 7Beginning of the End
by astroanna
Summary: My take on the beginning of the seventh and final chapter of the HP saga...if you guys like it, I may consider continuing it, you never know... :
1. Chapter 1

Another summer's night had fallen upon the houses of Privet Drive, and the only sound to mar the stillness was the occasional rustling of the leaves as a warm breeze blew through the trees. It was an entirely ordinary night except, of course, for Harry Potter. As the almost seventeen-year-old wizard gazed out of his window, he could not help but feel that a part of his life was about to end, and another was about to begin. It was at once both a thrilling and a terrifying thought, yet Harry could not help but smile.

The alarm that he had set on his clock sounded suddenly, and Harry shut it off. He stared at the time for several long moments. Twelve midnight. It was now, officially, July thirty-first. Harry simply stood there, hardly daring to believe it, but of course it was true. He had come of age. He would be able to leave the Dursley's house forever. The smile on Harry's face widened and before he knew it, he was laughing out loud. The Dursleys and everything he had been though at their hands, would soon be nothing but a memory, and now that he was seventeen, the magic that Dumbledore had used to ensure his safety while in their home would cease.

At the thought of Dumbledore Harry's laughter died and he became aware, once more, of the empty space within him that Dumbledore had once occupied. Absently, he wiped away the few stray tears that had fallen and as he did so, his eyes fell upon the pages of parchment that sat upon his desk. They were the numerous letters that Hermione and Ron had written him, and he felt a swell of affection for his best friends as he remembered what they had said.

_Just remember, Harry, you'll be seventeen before you know it, and you'll never have to deal with that bunch of gits again!_ Those were the bracing words of Ron.

_I can't wait to see you again, Harry, we have a lot to talk about. Whatever happens, I know you'll be ok. Remember what I told you our first year? That night beneath the trap door? Friendship and bravery are the important things, Harry._ That was one of Hermione's letters.

Harry crossed the room to his desk and picked up the letters, reading through them once more. As he did, the images of that night resurfaced. He remembered Hermione's words, and how they gave him new resolve. He remembered Quirrell, and the horror of seeing Voldemort. That was it, Harry thought as he stared down at the letters in his hands; that was when I knew we would always be friends. A soft knock on the door broke through Harry's thoughts.

"Come in," Harry said absently. It was Aunt Petunia. Harry looked up at her, surprised. He would have thought she'd been asleep long ago. Softly she closed the door behind her and, it seemed to Harry, meekly sat upon his bed. "Hi, Aunt Petunia", Harry said quietly. Aunt Petunia did not say anything for several long moments. Then, barely audible, she spoke.

"I suppose you'll be leaving soon."

"Well, my friend Ron invited me to stay at his house for a while. There's really no reason for me to stay here anymore", Harry said carefully. Aunt Petunia was strangely timid, and Harry was not sure where this conversation was going. Silence fell for some time, and it seemed Aunt Petunia was not going to speak again. Harry tried to make his voice as casual as possible when he spoke again. "It's pretty late, Aunt Petunia. How come you're not asleep?"

Aunt Petunia looked up at Harry, and Harry was shocked to see her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I, um…I don't really know how to say this…"

"Just say it, Aunt Petunia," Harry said softly.

"I'm sorry." There was a long pause. " I'm sorry…there…I said it." Harry's eyebrows raised, but he said nothing. Aunt Petunia took a deep breath, and then continued. "I didn't like my sister for a long, long time. I think I was always a bit jealous of her. When she died, and you came to live with us, I think I saw a part of her in you, and I hated you for that."

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked, now completely bewildered."Because…because you didn't deserve any of what we did…to you."

Harry looked at Aunt Petunia, and something cold seemed to spread through him."Yeah," Harry said, "I know. I was only a little kid and you were supposed to take care of me. I didn't ask to be left on your doorstep. I didn't ask for my own parents to die. I had no choice in that. But you…you had a choice. You could have realized that I was a baby who hadn't done anything wrong! Uncle Vernon didn't have any reason to care what happened to me, but you? I was…geez, I still am…your nephew. You could have cared. You didn't. Now you come here, when I'm about to leave and expect…what? That I'm suddenly going to forgive you?"

Aunt Petunia looked at Harry for a moment, but then her eyes dropped to the floor.

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

There was silence for some time, and neither Harry nor Aunt Petunia spoke. Slowly, Aunt Petunia stood and walked over to the door. Harry watched her, but then something Dumbledore had said to him compelled him to speak.

"Aunt Petunia." She turned and looked at Harry. "Even though you hated me, you still allowed me to stay here. If you hadn't, I probably would have been killed a long time ago. Thank you for that."

Aunt Petunia's eyes widened in surprise, but she simply nodded, then left. Suddenly a wave of exhaustion swept through Harry, and he flung himself on his bed and was quickly asleep. It was the last night he would ever spend in number four, Privet Drive.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry!!" came Hermione's delighted voice from the top of the stairs of Number 12, Grimmauld place. Harry grinned, watching her fly down the stairs in her haste to greet him. Before he knew it she had almost knocked him over with the force of her embrace.

"Hey, Hermione," he said, smiling. Looking into her eyes, he said, with mock seriousness, "Did you miss me, by any chance?"

Hermione punched him in the arm playfully, now grinning, too.

"You know I did."

"Me, too, mate," came the voice of Harry's other best friend, Ron. Harry looked towards the top of the stairs once more to look at him. Ron was smiling as well, but as Harry looked at his friend he thought he saw something in his eyes he had not seen there before. A weight of sadness seemed to have crept into his eyes and voice. Ron came down the stairs, more calmly than Hermione had managed and came to stand in front of Harry.

Over six years as best friends had taught Harry a few things about Ronald Weasley. Harry knew when Ron was not telling him something and as he looked at his best friend he knew, instinctively, that he was keeping something from him. Impulsively, he put his hand on Ron's shoulder, looking more closely into his eyes.

"Ron, mate, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Ron said, a little bit too quickly.

"Hermione," Harry said quietly, "would you mind if Ron and I talked alone for a bit?"

Hermione looked between the two, nodding.

"Of course, Harry. I'll go ask Mrs. Weasley if she needs help with dinner."

"Come on," Harry said, leading Ron into the living room, which was empty. The two sat down on the couch, Harry sitting back and taking a deep breath. He glanced at Ron and was stunned to see him leaning forward, his head in his hands. His shoulders were shaking slightly, and Harry could tell he was trying to suppress the sobs threatening to escape him.

"Ron," Harry said, his voice almost inaudible, "what's wrong?"

It took several long moments for Ron to look up at Harry, angrily wiping away the last of his tears.

"Percy," Ron said, his voice hoarse, "is-is dead."

Harry's mind stalled with shock. He had known Percy for years and even after he had become estranged from the rest of his family, he had always thought that Percy would reunite with the Weasleys one day.

"Ron, mate. I'm so sorry."

Ron looked at Harry sharply. "Why? I'm not."

"You don't mean that," Harry said quietly.

Ron looked down at his hands but did not reply for some time.

"He never even tried to contact us again after we saw him at Christmas," he said softly. "Mum tried to write him, but he ignored all her letters. Now he's gone." Ron looked back at Harry. "I've never dealt with anything like this before, Harry. Mum and Ginny need me more than ever and I…I don't know what to do."

"No one ever 'knows what to do' with stuff like this, mate. All you can do is be here for them. What's Hermione said about it?"

"Just that she'll be around if I want to talk," Ron said, sighing.

Harry nodded. "Well, same goes for me, you know that."

"I know. Thanks, Harry, but I'm fine."

"How are you fine, mate? You lost your brother. No one can just deal with that and 'be fine'"

"I just-have to hold it together; for Mum and Ginny especially."

Harry looked at his friend. For the first time since he had known him, Ron was vulnerable. Harry had needed Ron for a long time; now Ron needed him.

"I know that's how you feel. You're a good person, Ron, so I wouldn't expect anything else from you. But no one can be strong all the time."

Ron did not speak for several long moments.

"I-" Ron took a deep, shuddering, breath, "you're going to think I'm horrible for saying this…" Ron said, trailing off.

"We've known each other too long and been through too much for me to ever think that, mate."

"I-I'm angry, Harry."

"Of course you are; the Death Eaters-"

"Not just at them, Harry. I'm angry at Percy. I've never been so angry with anyone; and he's dead." Harry looked at Ron, and he could see the rage within his friend's eyes.

"He didn't even try, Harry. He didn't try to get back in touch with his family before he died. Mum hasn't been the same since. It's like-like a part of her died, too. I can't forgive him for that."

Harry nodded.

"I know the feeling," he said quietly.

Ron looked at Harry intently.

"Really?"

"When Sirius died I was angry with him, too. I was angrier with myself, though."

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door, which was ajar. Hermione peeked her head through the door timidly.

"Ron? Your mom said to come to the dining room for dinner. You, too, Harry."

Ron got to his feet and crossed the room swiftly. Taking Hermione by the hand he led her further into the room. He looked into her eyes for what seemed a long time and then, impulsively, hugged her tightly. Tentatively Hermione put her arms around Ron, but then seemed to fall into his embrace. Harry looked at his hands, but could not help but overhear his friends' conversation.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron said, his voice soft.

"For what?"

"For the way I've been acting. You've only been trying to help and I've just been…stupid and-"

"Hey, you don't have to apologize."

"Yes, I do. This has been a really hard time for me, but it doesn't excuse what I've said to you. I…" Harry could hear Ron take a deep breath. "I love you."

Harry almost strained his neck; he looked up so fast. Ron was looking at Hermione in a way he never had before in Harry's memory. He had taken both of Hermione's hands in his and Harry was stunned at the image before him. It was an image of simple, uncomplicated, love. Hermione simply stared at Ron for what seemed like an eternity. Then, suddenly, she smiled; a smile of genuine happiness.

"I love you, too."

Ron smiled then, too, and the weight Harry had seen upon him seemed to vanish. He spun Hermione around and she giggled with both surprise and joy. When Ron set her down he took her face in his hands with uncommon gentleness. Harry looked away again, smiling, but knew that Ron had kissed Hermione. When he looked back at his friends they were still gazing at each other, seemingly oblivious to his presence.

"Well," he said, still grinning, "that settles that. About time, too."

Ron and Hermione both turned to stare at him, shock on both their faces. It was clear that they had completely forgotten he was there.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, her hand clapped over her mouth in embarrassment, "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," Harry said. "I'm happy for the two of you. It's about time something good happened around here."

Neither replied, but the three friends remained together in a comfortable and peaceful silence for several long moments. Hermione then broke it suddenly, all business as usual.

"We should get to dinner, you two. Mrs. Weaseley will be wondering where we are."

The three made their way to the dining room to join the others. For that moment, all seemed right with the world, even though war, peril, and a massive responsibility lay just outside.


End file.
